juggernautmmorpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Hisser
The Hisser is a type enormous snake that represents a significant danger to the residents of Haradan due to its impressive size and aggressive nature. The Branendal guards advise the city-dwellers to flee if they happen to see its huge, sinewy body sliding through the grass. However, people who are brave and strong often challenge the snakes and reduce their number. Biology and Appearance Hissers (or common hissers) are very large in their own right, and when reared up can reach up to 2 metres tall. Despite this, they are dwarfed by their larger cousins, the venomous and marsh hissers. LIke all Hissers, common Hissers, differ from normal snakes in their bony frill and the fact that they are almost always reared upright, not slithering along the ground. Quests Please Add to this Section Other Levels Level 2 only. Items Drop Small Elixir of Life, Small Orb of Strength, Burr, Fruit of Magical Powers, Ancient Hero's Helmet, Carved Crown, Life-Force Clover, Wisdom Tooth, Burr Bush, Amulet of Ancient Charms, Oriflamme of Victory, Pretender's Crown, Meteorite Fragment, Predator's Paw, Medallion of Charge Fragment, Medallion of Darkness Fragment, Medallion of Fire Fragment, Medallion of Ice Fragment, Medallion of Poison Fragment, Medallion of Light Fragment, Simple Ring, Black Ring, Savage Ring, Simple Earring, Black Earring, Savage Earring, Ordinary Boots, Piece of Meat, Sharpening Crystal. Mob's Abilities Please Add to this Section From the Notes of Hedzhin Farlyle From the notes of Hedzhin Farlyle.We traveled for a long time through the dark forest, where the sun’s rays barely penetrated the canopy. To begin with the road was firm, but before long we had a real quagmire under out feet and we had to progress with extreme caution, so as not to sink to our knees, or even to our waists. The stagnant water reeked of death and decay. It was cold, and the thick fog that hung over the marsh prevented us from getting a good look around. Garber jumped agilely from one foothold to the next and I tried as hard as I could to follow in his footsteps and not to fall behind. I was already beginning to bitterly regret that I had asked him to show me one of the Hissers that can be found only in the depths of the forest. “Just a little further, Mr. Farlyle! There will be a little island, where we can stop,” my travelling companion said without turning around, or slowing his pace. A few moments later we stepped onto solid ground. “Settle in, we’ll have to wait here for a while,” he said. - “Do you have some kind of bait, Garber”? I asked, more out of politeness, than anything else. I was feeling a little ill at ease in this cold, damp and terrible place and I was already willing to forego an encounter with a Hisser if it meant being able to return immediately to the comfort of the large house in Branendal. Garber’s response made me feel a little uncomfortable: “Bait? You and I are the bait, sir. For these creatures there is nothing tastier than meat. There is not so much to eat in the bog. They eat frogs and dream of coming across a nice juicy human. They have already sniffed us out, have no fear. These snakes swallow people whole, along with their clothing and their bones. As a result, their victims are often considered to have disappeared without a trace and their loved ones continue to search for them, although they have long been digested and… hmm…” Garber fell silent, choosing his words to describe the condition of humans that fall victim to Hissers. I was already looking around nervously at the surrounding bog. A little way off from the island, in the water, I thought that I could see a log with spikes sticking out from it at all angles. I wanted to tell my friend of my discovery, but I noticed that the hunter was watching the ‘log’ carefully, with a spear in his hand. Only a few moments later the Hisser, whose back I had mistaken for a strange log, reared up and, with an enormous splash, rushed straight at me! I was horrified by the size of the beast: its body was broad, like the trunk of an old tree, and once it had reared up it was taller than a person! But despite its large size, the beast was able to move very quickly! With its mouth open wide and fangs protruding with bits of bog duckweed stuck between them, the serpent flew at me with frightening speed. To this day I remember in minute detail how the spear thrown with great force from Garber’s hand flew straight into the beast’s mouth and penetrated deep into its body and stayed there! The Hisser stopped and shook its head sharply. The hunter launched his club and the next time I saw it, it was sticking out of the beast’s mouth, which was foaming with blood. The snake made a strange sound, like a wheeze and started spinning a wriggling, trying to dislodge the embedded spear.The body, covered with countless spines, thrashed from side to side in agony. Its tail thrashed furiously through the air and hit me on the arm, which I just managed to pull back in time to save myself from serious injury. I lost my balance and fell and then, forgetting about the dirt of the bog and my pride, I crawled off and only stopped when I was about 10 meters off. The Hisser was no longer writhing; it had fallen to the ground and was merely twitching from time to time. Blood seeped from my forearm, which had been cut by the serpent’s tail. “Did it wound you”? Gerber asked with concern in his voice. Without waiting for an answer, he started to rummage in his bag without even taking time to remove the spear from the Hisser’s mouth. Regaining my composure a little after what had happened, I watched with growing irritation as he prepared a sling, and finally said: “If you think, my dear Mers, that because I am a city dweller you have to treat me like a child then you are mistaken! It is only a scratch! It didn’t even bite me, just hit me with one of its spines, why do I need a sling”? Garber approached silently and held my wrist in such a way that I was able to see the cut. Only then did I notice that despite the fact that it wasn’t deep, the blood continued to flow and the edges of the wound were turning black. After binding my wound, my guide explained that each of the Hisser’s spines contains dangerous poison, which makes wounds caused by them extremely dangerous. Then, sitting in the impassable bog with a bandaged arm and a hopelessly soiled suit, I thought about the danger I had experienced and realized to my surprise that I wanted to experience this excitement again. This thought made me laugh, which probably frightened Garber, who thought that I was becoming feverish from the poison in my blood. But this was a different type of fever – a fever for adventure. A longing, regardless of all the accompanying difficulties and dangers, to experience new journeys and adventures. I had been infected with this longing for the first time, and I did not think that I would be cured of it anytime soon. In concluding this narrative, I can add that the wound on my arm healed almost immediately, thanks to the rapid aid of my friend, and I am ready to continue my travels.Until we meet again. Hedzhin Farlyle, researcher into the beasts of Haradan.